Captured
by MissGallagherGirl
Summary: Cammie Morgan is your average girl, the 1  you walk by on the street daily. She's what u call ordinary until you realize just how extraordinary she really is. As if being a girl wasn't hard enough try being a girl with a secret that could kill, literally.
1. Chapter 1

My mother was pacing around her office, her eyes were fierce and her tone was one I hated to hear as she lectured, well more like yelled at me.

_"Cameron Ann Morgan, do you not understand that the circle is after you?"_

"_Yes Ma'am"_

I said my head was down, I was so embarrassed that she was scolding me like a little child especially with my hot Cov Ops teacher standing right there.

_"Well it certainly doesn't seem like it, you can't just go sneaking out any time you want, what if someone from the circle saw you? What if you were taken? We wouldn't know!"_

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking"_

I said a little louder then a whisper.

_"Obviously you weren't thinking! I thought my daughter would know better then to take such a big risk."_

Disappointment lurked in her voice which killed me the most, my eyes were becoming heavy as I kept telling myself, don't cry, be tough, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, come on you're a Morgan pull it together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Solomon sliding along my mothers desk inching closer to us.

_"Ms. Morgan, I believe what your mother is trying to say is that right now your not in a position to be able to have as much freedom as you used to and you certainly shouldn't be sneaking out at night when its dark and nobody knows your gone, it only takes one mistake to get caught, do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_"Yes sir"_, I said but my eyes didn't leave the floor. My mother stared at me as the ferocity in her eyes faded a little and her voice became softer.

_"I'm sorry Cammie but there's no room for risks right now because risks come with accidents and one accident can trigger a whole set of mishaps."_

I looked down and my mother sighed.

_"Sweet heart, remember how you and your dad used to set up a whole chain of dominoes?"_

My voice got higher as I held back tears and whispered "_yes"_. "_Well honey after you spent hours setting up hundreds of dominoes it only took one to knock them all down, in this scenario its the same. We've spent years trying to find the COC and now that we have, there's simply no room for mistakes, it only takes one hour and one agent to undo years of work and you don't want to be that agent do you?"_

"_No ma'am"_ I said which was true and I knew it.

_"Well then" she said "you'll understand that from now on your not to leave the school grounds period and your only allowed to go outside if your accompanied by me or Mr. Solomon."_

_"What?_" I screeched my eyes finally leaving the ground meeting with hers._ "This isn't fair, I won't do it again I promise"._

_"I know sweet heart but we just can't take anymore risks"._

_"But, but what about finals" I said concern filled my eyes._

_"Well you can still take the written portion but as for the rest you'll just have to forgo"._

The concern in my eyes faded away as anger took over.

_"This isn't fair!"_ I yelled.

_"Ms. Morgan"_ I looked up, for a minute I had forgotten Joe Solomon was in the room with us. _"That is no way to speak to your mother" _he said calmly. I didn't say anything but my eyes did all the talking. They said stay out and mind your own business your not my dad. He inched back as though he was intimidated but I knew he wasn't. My mom turned to me and said _"honey its not permanent but for now we have to take some precautions"._

All I could do was glare and then I said in a harsh tone _"I'm going back to my room is that okay or is it unsafe now that were taking precautions"_ I mimicked.

My mothers eyes meant mine and her voice became more stern as to say watch your tongue but she simply said _"thats fine"._

I turned to leave as behind me I heard Mr. Solomon say _"Oh and Ms. Morgan if your thinking about sneaking out again tonight to see Zach, I'd like to warn you ahead of time all the passageways have been blocked so don't even think about escaping!_" I turned around so fast that my hair whipped my face and I actually felt a sting, _"What!"_ I demanded.

Mr. Solomon had a smirk on his face that made me want to punch him but instead I just stood there with wrath filling my eyes. _"And Ms. Morgan if you do plan on sneaking out, not only will you not succeed but there will be consequences."_ With that my eyes widened and my eyebrows raised and hardened as my cheeks got sucked in and I looked like I was ready to kill. Mr. Solomon's voice was calm and steady as he said _"these new restrictions aren't just here to keep you in, it's also here to keep others out"_. He emphasized the others part and I knew exactly what he meant. With that I turned around and exited the room secretly hating my life and despising Mr. Solomon along with my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I can't believe they have you on like complete lock down"_ Bex said.

In the corner of the room I saw Liz sitting there reading out of a text book muttering the words to herself to soft to hear but I could lip read perfectly and I knew she was reading the 22nd chapter in the textbook Dr. Fibs let her borrow about how to hack into the CIA's fire walls without them knowing.

I turned back to Bex and rolled my eyes.

_"It's just like them to punish me but say there protecting me". _

_"I'm sure they mean well"_ I heard Macey say from the bathroom where she was applying the second coat of nail polish to her toes.

_"Easy for you to say"_ I groaned.

_"You can still leave the building without having to be escorted by your mom whose the headmistress or your cov ops teacher". _

_"Wow_" Bex said. _"It's that bad? Your not even allowed to leave the building as long as you stay on Gallagher grounds?"_

_"Nope, I can't even go to the P&E barn, I think there afraid I'll make a run for it"._

I laughed a little and then Bex raised her eyebrows and said

"_Would you"? _

_"No of course not"_

I said, but Bex just gave me the look again and I said

_"Bex I wouldn't run away_"

but this time my voice didn't sound as certain as it did the first time.

_"Okay, okay, sorry I was just asking"._

Macey walked out of the bathroom with cotton balls stuffed between her perfectly painted toes and with her came the aroma of fruit and flowers and I knew she must have used the exotic lotion she got for Christmas that was imported from the tropics of Brazil.

She was carrying a Teen Vogue in one hand as she made her way to her bed careful to not mess up her toes but just as she was about to sit Liz stuck out her foot (not purposely I may add) and Macey fell over it, stubbing her toe against the wall

"_owww"_ she yelled then muttered a cuss word in Swahili and said

_"Liz, look what you did!"_

Liz gave her an innocent face and let out a nervous laugh then said

_"whoopsy daisy, sorry." _

_"Ugh now I have to repaint them" _

she muttered as she stomped off back to the bath room dropping her Teen Vogue and muttering another not so nice word this time in russian and she bent and picked it up.

This time we couldn't help but laugh

_"ha ha ha, yeah its soooooooo funny"_ Macey said sarcastically which only made us laugh more.

Let me tell you after everything that went on today it felt really good to laugh but it didn't last long since there was a knock on the door and in walked Mr. Solomon.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What do you want?" I growled as he entered the room. _

_Ignoring my comment Mr. Solomon turned to the other girls and said _

_"__sorry to barge in but I need to borrow Ms. Morgan for a minute". _

_Bex turned to him and said "__she's very busy can you come back another time?" _

_He turned to see me sitting in a corner next to a stack of Macey's magazines labeled Cosmo Girl, Seventeen, and of course Teen Vogue._

He turned back to Bex giving her a puzzled look as Bex raised her eyebrows as if to test him and he said

"_No I'm afraid not Ms. Baxter."_

Then he turned to me and said

"_Ms. Morgan"_

indicating that I was supposed to follow him out the door.

I turned to Bex who shrugged in defeat and I got up and followed him.

The moment we were out the door I turned around and snapped

_"what's so important?" _

Then in a rather sarcastic, annoyed, tone I said

"_Oh god, do you have a lead that Liz could be working for the COC and could be potentially harmful to me?"_

Mr. Solomon rolled his eyes and said

"_Watch it Ms. Morgan your on thin ice"_ then his eyes meant with mine and he said

_"I'm on your side"._

_"No your not"_ I scoffed,

"_your with my mother, trying to lock me up in this mansion until I rot to death."_

He let out a little chuckle and said

_"Well if being a spy doesn't work out for you, you may have a future career in drama",_

I rolled my eyes without letting out the faintest laugh at his joke.

Then his voice became serious again.

_"Were just trying to protect you, Cammie, and honestly it would be a lot easier if we had your cooperation"._

_"Fine" _I said in an exasperated tone.

"_What do you need, what's so important"?_

He turned around and waved his hand as to say follow me.

I walked a few steps behind Mr. Solomon down the Grand Hall letting my feet draw out as if to say you know I really have better things to be doing.

Mr. Solomon walked into my mothers office as I followed behind.

_"Oh there you are kiddo"_ my mom said.

"_Was she in her room?"_

She asked Mr. Solomon, he nodded, I rolled my eyes thinking is this just to see if I had tried to escape but instead of a look of reinsurance on my mothers face her eyes looked worried and she exchanged a troubled glance with Mr. Solomon.

_"Honey were you in your room the whole time"?_

_"Yeah"_

I said rolling my eyes

_"what do you want to check to see? I have eye witnesses"_

I sniggered but my mother didn't seem amused at all instead she said

_"sweet heart its really important right now that you tell the truth"._

I was shocked,

_"I'm not lying"_

I said persistently, a little hurt. Mr. Solomon looked at me then looked at my mother and said

"_Rachel she's telling the truth"._

Suddenly I saw a look of fright cross my mothers face and Mr. Solomon's eyes didn't look as calm and comforting as they usually did, in fact they looked a little... frightened.

I was just about to ask what the heck was going on but before I could I was interrupted by flashing lights and ringing alarms, a loud voice came over the highly advanced PA system echoing

**"Code Black, Code Black, Code Black".**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to xxCammieMorgan25xx, my first review which made my day!**

**Sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer. I'm a fast writer so I'll post quickly.**

**Thanks :)**

**~ MissGallagherGirl**

**

* * *

**

I looked up at my mother and saw panic in her eyes.

_"What-t, what-s going on?"_

I said my body being taken over by fear.

Mr. Solomon turned to face her and said,

**"_there here"._**

_"What, what, wait, whose here?"_

but I could barely finish the question because Mr. Solomon had grabbed my hand and whisked me away.

_"Where are we going, what are you doing, where are you taking me?"_ I stammered.

He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing a little to hard, but I didn't complain we were standing in the Grand Hall and all around me chaos was in place but time seemed to freeze as he said,

_"Ms. Morgan"_

but I wasn't paying attention instead I watched as my entire school went into lock down.

_"Cammie, Cammie pay attention"_ I heard him say.

I turned back looking him in the eye as he said

"_The circle may be here, we haven't confirmed it, but its certainly looking that way"._

Panic grew in my eyes as I recalled being on the rooftop with Macey, I remembered the voice, the voice that was always there in the back of my head echoing **get her**, I remembered the night that Zach had wrapped his jacket over me and how fast the best night of my life turned into the worse.

I remembered the rag that was pressed against my face, how dizzy I had begun to feel, then the bullet, I remember the exact sound the gun made as it hit my beloved Aunt Abby, then it was Mr. Solomon's voice yelling keep her down and Zach dragging me away then there was the man with the gun saying "you", with astonishment as he looked at Zach and like that he ran away.

It was all to much I couldn't take it suddenly Mr. Solomon's voice sounded farther away as my eyes became heavy and everything became black and just like that I was out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Cammie, Cammie, sweet heart, wake up"_

for a minute I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or if it was real I looked up to find my mothers concerned face and her worried eyes gazing down on me.

_"Mom_" I managed to whisper.

_"Hey kiddo_"she said as the color came back to her face and her eyes returned to normal.

_"Where, where am I?_"

_"Honey, you fainted during the code black, Mr. Solomon had to pick you up and carry you to safety". _

_"The circle"_ I said,

"were they here?"

Mom let out a little laugh then pointed across the room

_"he's the cause of all this trouble"_ she said,

then raised her eyebrows.

_"Hey Gallagher girl"_ said the all to familiar voice that could only belong to one boy named **Zachary Goode.**

My mother looked a little annoyed but there was a since of humor in her voice as she turned to face Zach and said

_"you caused a lot of trouble yesterday for all of us"._

_"Sorry Ma'am_" was his reply and you could tell in his voice that he really was sorry.

_"Zach, what are you doing here?"_ I said confused.

_"I needed to warn you, the circle, its after you"._

_"Oh gee I didn't know"_ I said sarcastically, a little annoyed.

_"Seriously Gallagher girl, you need to be careful especially this semester"._

_"What, why? What do you know, Zach?"_

He looked at me longingly then said

_"I have to go"_

he came up and kissed me on the forehead then said

_"good bye Gallagher girl"._

_"Wait"_ I yelled,

I started to get up but my head was aching from where I hit it when I fell and my body still felt dizzy.

My mom stood next to me gently pushing me back down.

_"What did he mean?_" I asked her.

She looked at me, "_I've been trying to get him to leak it out all night, sweet heart"._

She sighed _"he wouldn't say a word other then I need to see Cammie"._

She looked at me, her eyes were soft and her perfect dark brown hair seemed to dance around her face.

_"Joe's the one who finally said to let him see you"._

I looked up at her, "_I was hoping he'd at least explain something to you, but I guess not"._

My mom said as her voice filled with disappointment.

_"Cammie, I don't want you to see him until this whole thing with the circle is over"._

_"What, why?"_ I said arguing with my mother.

I expected her to tell me that there are some things I just won't be able to understand in life but it wasn't her voice I heard.

I saw Mr. Solomon walk out from a corner. I looked surprised.

_"Were you here this whole time?_"

I asked as I saw him smirk and say

_"Ms. Morgan, Zach obviously knows something and until we find out exactly what it is we believe its best if you two spend a little time apart, we think he may be a well... possible threat to you and your safety"._

_"WHAT?" _I yelled

_"he came here to warn me to protect me from harm not inflict it on me"_

Mr. Solomon's eyes gave an understanding look.

"_I know Ms. Morgan its just a"_ he sighed "_a precaution"._

I gave him a look that could kill.

_"What is it with these precautions? I'm perfectly fine and"_

I turned around and looked at him making sure our eyes were leveled as my voice filled with anger and I said

_"who are you to tell me what to do? Your not my dad so stop acting like him" _

I yelled then my voice softened as sadness crept into it

_"your not going to replace him"._

Mr. Solomon's eyes looked sadder then ever it looked like he had just been beat up by the circle its self as he parted his mouth as if to say something but didn't get the chance because my mother had already opened hers.

_"Cameron Ann Morgan, watch your tongue, Joe is only trying to help, you should be thanking him". _

My lips pouted and my eye brows still pointed down wards showing my anger.

_"Respect your elders young lady and apologize this instant"_ she demanded.

I turned to Mr. Solomon and whispered

_"sorry"_ but my eyes couldn't meet with his.

I knew he was still hurt and I didn't mean to hurt him I just didn't want him taking my fathers place and I wanted to make that clear.

He looked at me and said

_"feel better Ms. Morgan, I expect to see you in period 3 tomorrow" _and with that he left.

I watched him walk out the door but it wasn't the usual stride filled with confidence instead he looked tired and sad.

_"Mr. Solomon"_ I muttered regretting being so rude to him, but it was to late the heavy double doors to my mothers office quietly slammed behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally got back to the room I was bombarded with questions.

_"Oh Cammie I was so worried that you were the reason for the Code Black, I thought the circle might have been here" _Liz said.

I laughed "the circle wasn't here it was just a security breech.

_"Oh"_ said Bex seeming a little disappointed that I hadn't been kidnapped and that nobody was planning some sort of huge rescue mission with an extravagant, detailed, plan.

I couldn't help but smile.

God how much do I love these girls.

Then Macey turned around and said _"we were planning on running to your mothers office to help protect you but then we saw Mr. Solomon running off with you and we knew you'd be okay._

_"Yeah"_ I said feeling even worse about what I had said to him just a few minutes ago.

We talked for a little while longer and then Liz went back to her text books, Macey went back to studying for her 9th grade exam, I still felt bad for her, being 2 grades behind us but she was catching up fast.

Bex was in the bathroom taking a shower and all I could do was sit in my bed wondering if I should have told them about Zach.

I pondered over the thought then decided that they didn't need to know about him and when the time came I would tell them but now just didn't seem to be the right moment so instead I curled up in my bed and let my thoughts take me into a different world as I fell asleep.

_"Ladies"_ said Mr. Solomon the next day.

_"In the spy world there is only one thing you can trust what is it?"_ he asked.

Hands shot up into the air as he said Anna

_"instinct"_ she replied.

_"Correct in the spy world you can't trust anybody other then yourself, not even your partners, your friends, or"_

I swear he was looking right at me as I gazed down at the floor

**_"your loved ones"._**

I looked up for a second and our eyes met but then he pulled away

_"tomorrow"_ he said "_we'll be going into town for a mission."_

"_I'm going to split you ladies up into fours and a few people will be on the good side and the others the bad. You won't know who's on who's side and remember anybody could be lying."_

"_You'll all be given an objective just some of you are to fulfill it and the others to stop you from doing exactly that. This is a great lesson on trust he said I strongly suggest you learn to depend on only yourself because in the real world thats how it is"._

Bex whispered "_this is going to be bloody awesome"!_

I couldn't help but smile but then it faded when I remember what my mother said.

I couldn't go, I couldn't leave the school property.

I sighed and looked down at my feet and quietly cussed out the circle to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

That night was rather lonely. Liz was helping Dr. Fibs with something in the lab, Macey was studying in the library (she really wanted to catch up with us) and Bex was of course out on what I'm sure will be one of the most exciting missions with the best teacher and possibly the best spy, Joe Solomon.

I was considering going to bed early when I decided to go see what my mom was doing. I walked down the long stair case leading me to the grand hall and then walked into my mothers office without so much as a knock.

"_Hey kiddo"_ my mom said, her voice was comforting to hear, I almost smiled but then I remembered **where Bex was and where I wasn't.**

_"Can we talk?"_ I asked. "_Yeah sure honey just give me a second"._

She picked up the phone and dialed a number while I plopped down onto one of her leather couches and grabbed the remote.

I started flipping through the hundreds of channels until I found James Bond _"score"_ I said out loud.

My mother turned and gave me a quick look that told me to be quiet but I was too mad at her and Mr. Solomon to care.

Then my mother said _"sorry can you hold on a second"_ into the phone, she turned to me and snapped

_"Cammie turn it down. Can't you see I'm on the phone?"_

Of course I could see she was on the phone, the only problem was I didn't care but instead of telling her that and risk getting grounded I rolled my eyes and gave her a look but I did lower the volume... a little.

Then I realized she couldn't really ground me, I was already on full lock down.

I sighed then thought of what Bex was doing right then.

She was probably having a great time and I'm sure later on I'll find out all about it as she rants and raves about how bloody awesome it was, thinking thats exactly the words she would use to describe it.

I heard my mom say _"okay, okay, yes sir, thank you, you too, have a nice day" _and then she hung up.

_"Who was that?"_ I asked.

_"None of your business now what do you need to talk about"._

I gave her a pout when she wouldn't tell me but then I turned and said _"It's not fair, all my classmates are probably out having a great time, learning new things and Bex is probably loving it!" _I sighed,

_"she's probably have a fantastic time kicking some ones ass right now"._

_"Watch the language"_ my mother said in a stern voice.

_"Sorry"_ I managed to mutter but I still kind of loathed her deep down.

"_Sweetie, I'm sorry, we just want to keep you safe."_

_"From what?_" I yelled, even though I already knew the answer.

She gave me a look and then said _"Cameron I love you and I care about you a lot and you know it."_

I sighed because I did know it but my mother went on...

_"and even if you don't believe it Mr. Solomon does too"_.

I scowled but I started thinking about what she said, did he really care about me?

_"Honey, I know you think Joe is trying to replace your father but he's really not, he cares about you as more then a student. He was your dads best friend and thats what he wants to be to you"._

I looked down and said _"I know"._

_"Good, well then is there anything else?"_

_"No_" I said as my eyes left the ground.

She got up from her desk and walked over to where I was sitting then she sat down next to me and gave me a hug.

"_I love you sweet heart", _she whispered in my ear.

_"I love you to mom"_ I said and I meant it.

_"Good, now go get some sleep, Bex should be back soon"._

_"Okay"_ I said not to sure if I wanted Bex back yet because I knew she would just want to talk about how exciting it was and how she saved the day and who knows what else.

I walked out of my moms office closing the door behind me and climbed up the stair case back to our room.

When I got inside I saw Liz in her bed, she had fallen asleep with a text book on her chest. I laughed to myself and said "_thats so Liz"._

To the right of her I could see Macey asleep with a pink sleeping mask on her face and a pair of Bose headphones that were supposed to reduce noise around her head, then I peered out the window and saw the Gallagher truck pull up and my class walk out all looking really excited.

They were all talking so loud I could hear them from upstairs.

I quickly ran to put on my pajamas then hopped into bed and pretended to be asleep. The last thing I wanted right now was to hear about how great it was from Bex.

Next thing I knew I didn't have to pretend to be asleep anymore because I had slumbered off.


	8. Chapter 8

I had avoided Bex all morning hoping for her not to bring up what happened last night, but by 3rd period I realized there was no way I could avoid it because thats what the entire Junior Cov Ops class was talking about. I looked at my feet and Bex turned around and said,

"_Hey Cammie you okay? You've barely said anything all day."_

_"Yeah I'm fine" _I let out a little smile which was good enough for Bex because she said_ "okay_" and turned back around to Tina who was telling her side of the story of what happened last night.

I heard them all laugh and giggle and I couldn't help but feel left out. I felt a tear forming in my eye and started blinking rapidly trying to push it back.

The doors opened and in walked Mr. Solomon.

He turned and said "_Ms. Baxter, what did you learn last night?"_

She giggled and said _"the round house ax kick is really good at inflicting pain"_ then turned to Anna and mouthed sorry.

Anna reached up and rubbed her head as the whole class giggled like it was an inside joke and again For the rest of class I just sat there feeling excluded and kind of well... lonely.

Mr. Solomon was talking about how Tina needed to be more careful at camouflaging when the bell rang.

He said "_okay ladies that about wraps it up, class dismissed"_. Then he turned to me and said _"Ms. Morgan, do you have a minute?"_

I nodded my head then stayed at my desk as Bex walked by giving me a puzzled look about why he needed me to stay after, I waved my hand and shrugged my shoulders as to say no idea and she smiled and nodded then walked out.

When everybody left Mr. Solomon started checking some papers like he had completely forgotten he asked me to stay after. A little annoyed I got up and stood in front of his desk.

_"Oh Ms. Morgan" _he said as though remembering I was still there.

"_You needed something, sir"?_

His eyes met with mine and he said _"I just wanted to check to see if you were okay"._

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_ I questioned.

_"You haven't answered any questions and you haven't spoke a word all class long, you weren't even passing notes with Ms. Baxter like you usually do"_ he gave me a smirk and for once I smiled and said

_"you know we pass notes?"_

He raised his eye brows and said _"Ms. Morgan have you've forgotten I'm a spy? I know everything"_ he said jokingly but secretly I really do think thats true.

I turned to him and let out a little laugh.

_"So what's wrong?_" he asked.

I shrugged and said_ "I guess I just feel a little left out and all"._

He looked at me and said _"next Friday were going on another mission"._

_"Great"_ I said softly but loud enough for him to hear it. I knew he could sense the sarcasm in my voice.

"_Well Ms. Morgan maybe next time as long as its alright with your mother you can come along". _

_"Really?"_ I almost yelped.

_"But_" (oh god but never means anything good).

_"You'll have to stay in the truck with me the whole time_".

_"Oh_" I said a little disappointed.

_"Or you could stay here, miss out on everything, and sit alone in your room for the night"_ he said I saw a smirk forming on his face.

I smiled and said _"I guess I'll take Plan A"._

"_Good I'll talk to your mom about it later tonight"_.

I smiled and said _"thanks Mr. Solomon"._

He smiled back then looked back down to the papers he was grading. I started walking out but half way to the door I stopped and turned around.

_"Mr. Solomon_" I said as he looked up.

_"Yes Ms. Morgan."_

I looked down at the ground and said

_"Uhm I'm uh sorry about the other night, I know your not trying to replace my dad and I know I shouldn't have talked to you that way, you were just trying to help me and instead of being grateful I was well... disrespectful and I hope you don't think I'm a brat"._

I looked back up to meet his eyes which looked a lot softer and he smiled

_"Ms. Morgan, I know your not a brat"_ he said then chuckled a little.

I smiled at him and said "_so you forgive me?_"

He stood up and said _"I was never mad at you, maybe a little hurt and a little disappointed but I was never angry at you"._

A big smile spread across my face and then I did something that astonished him even more then it astonished me, I ran up and hugged him.

I could tell by his body movement he was shocked and for exactly 6 seconds he just stood there until he wrapped his arms back around me.

After a few more seconds I let go and said _"Thanks Mr. Solomon, I'll see you tomorrow."_ And with that I walked out.

In the back of my eyes I could see him with a big smile spreading across his face as he watched me walk out of the class room and at that moment I knew my mom was right, **he really did care about me and deep down I think I cared about him too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**1 week later**

* * *

I sat on the couch watching my mom dance around her office with Aunt Abby, it reminded me of happy times, times when dad was still alive.

Her whole office smelled of burnt chicken fingers that were cooking in the microwave. When the song was over she turned down the radio and gave Aunt Abby a hug.

_"Abby, I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you so much!"_

I hadn't seen my mom that happy in a long time. Just watching her smile made me smile.

Abby turned to me and said _"well when I found out the circle was after my niece did you really think I would just put my feet up and see what happens?"_

Her voice ringed with sarcasm and I couldn't help but laugh.

I guess at least the circle brought my Aunt Abby back, I hadn't seen her in a year.

I remembered the last time she was here before she left, she kissed Mr. Solomon, I witnessed it. I remember how there was a twinkle in there eyes and I knew they were meant for each other. I was still thinking about Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon getting together when I was interrupted...

_"So how are ya squirt" _Aunt Abby said staring at me.

_"I'm fine, I guess_" I shrugged, put a smirk on my face and said _**"I'm not dead"**._

Aunt Abby chuckled but **I couldn't help whispering to myself _"yet"._**

I heard somebody knock on the door as we all turned around my mother said _"come in"_ just then Mr. Solomon opened the door.

"_Hey Rachel can we..." _but suddenly he froze and turned around then said

_"Abby?_" but it was more like a question then a statement.

His eyes fell on her and she smiled wide and said _"Hi Joe"._

"_When did you get back?"_

_"Just a few hours ago, I figured with the circle after Cammie and all you may need some help"._

_"Well we can always use an extra hand"_ he said.

Then get this he winked at her (yes actual winkage), I couldn't help but laugh and then he turned around and said "_yes Ms. Morgan, because you and Zach haven't ever winked at each other before"_ that shut me up because we had done a lot more then wink.

We haven't had well you know what yet but I had a feeling it wouldn't be much longer.

I thought for a second Mr. Solomon was mad but the smile across his face said not.

Then he turned back to my mom finishing what he had started to say before.

_"Rachel were going on the mission, can Cammie still come?"_

She turned around to face me and a silent beg fell on my face, I knew she was to happy to say no and I was right because she said _"fine, but don't think that your not going to have hidden back up"._

_"Fine with me"_ I said. Then excitedly I said_ "Come on"._

We walked downstairs and out the tall wooden engraved double doors of my school, it felt great the breeze was in my face, the outside smelled of pine, it felt so refreshing.

You know you really don't appreciate the outdoors that much until you've actually been cooped up inside for 2 weeks.

I smiled and turned to Mr. Solomon and said "_Thanks again Mr. Solomon._"

He smiled and stated _"Ms. Morgan this is the 3rd time you've thanked me for this."_

_"I know"_ I said and I felt the wind blow my hair back and my smile just grew wider and wider.

When we reached the bus, Bex turned around shocked

_"Cammie, you get to come" she yelled excitedly!_

_"Yeah"_ I said "_but I have to stay in the van during the mission"._

Bex looked a little disappointed _"but"_ she said _"at least you can come and see what's going on"._

_"Yeah" _I said still smiling, I couldn't wait to watch the walls of Gallagher Academy grow farther and farther away and the sense of freedom grow closer and closer.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat next to Mr. Solomon watching the screens on the television switch from one hidden camera to the next.

The comms unit in my ear was ringing with voices and on the screen I saw every single girl.

They were all good at hiding or more like blending in but lets face it, you can't hide from a chameleon. I was a pavement artist and a good one at that, so I knew all the tricks in the book, it wasn't possible to hide from me.

Mr. Solomon was in the middle of asking Anna a question when suddenly one of the screens went black, "thats strange" he said.

He picked up the remote and changed to the different cameras one by one they all went black. Panic crossed his eyes as he yelled into the comms,

"ladies are you there" silence "ladies retreat back to the van" still nothing "ladies this is a cold red, return to the van at once" the comms went dead.

He turned to me and gave me a look, before I knew what was happening Mr. Solomon grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the van he pulled me behind it and then next thing you know I saw two men running towards me yelling "we have located Ms. Morgan" I began to panic but Mr. Solomon must have sensed it.

"Cammie these are two body guards your mom has hired to protect you, there going to take you to safety."

"What about my class, my friends, what about Bex, what about... you?" I yelled fear was taking over my voice.

"I'm going to try and find the girls, back up has been called." Said Mr. Solomon, I looked at him and said "be careful" he laughed then turned to me and said "you be careful".

The guards escorted me to a van hidden behind some trees in the forrest to wait until the other agents arrived with the helicopter. Inside there was one window and through it I saw the other van.

I thought back to just an hour ago, everybody was calm, Aunt Abby and mom were dancing, Mr. Solomon was winking, and then I couldn't help but wish I had just stayed home.

Tears started forming in my eyes and this time I couldn't hold them back, I looked outside the window again but this time not only was the van there but so was my entire class, every single one of them was cuffed behind there back and gagged, they still struggled and fought but they had a different member of the circle on every single one of them.

I saw Bex she looked defeated, then as I gazed to the right of her I saw Mr. Solomon, he was cuffed too but him with his hands in front and they for some reason hadn't gagged him.

I put my ear to the window and could hear a familiar voice, one that lurked in my dreams and followed me in the back of my head.

The voice belonged to the women on the roof top, the women who had spoken the words that haunted me... get her.

She looked at Mr. Solomon and said "we just came here for Cammie, but instead we got you and the rest of the class, which is perfectly fine" she turned around and pointed to Bex "come here spunky" she sniggered the man who was on Bex pulled her over then the women looked towards the others and pointed to Anna " I want her too" then she said "and lets see... Joe will come with us and thats about all".

I could see fear in all my sisters eyes as she said

"now what do we do with the rest"

I heard them all exchange a laugh as she said the words "waste them".

Guns were pulled out I heard clicks and then next thing you know I round house kicked one of my guards and punched the other in the nose, breaking it, I heard a sickening crack and a yelp.

With that I jumped out of the van and yelled "wait" everybody turned around. The women from Boston laughed and a smirk filled her face, I looked at her and said **"you don't want them, you want me".**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry guys I'm not going to write another chapter until I get 5 reviews... I'm really sorry but I want to make sure that there are actual people reading this and I'm not wasting all my time writing this. Sorry again.**


	11. Chapter 11

I stood there, trying to wipe the look of fear off my face but I couldn't between that and my trembling knees, I couldn't have given more of a hint that I was scared. I mean I might as well have just announced, Hey I'm freaking out and you guys scare me to death because I know I can't take all of you especially if you did that to my whole class and tied my teacher up.

Still I held my position, eyes leveling with the lady but not because she seemed to be in charge, because she had made it personal.

She was the reason for my nightmares, the person who crept into my dreams every night, of all the people there, I would have loved to hit her the most and thats hard to say since there was also a guy with a gun to Bex's head.

_"Lookie, lookie, what we have here, oh my their just making this too easy"_ she sniggered.

_"I thought this would have been a little more interesting, I'm a little disappointed in you girls"_ said the women while shaking her head from side to side and saying _"tsk, tsk, tsk"_.

I really wanted to give her a good black eye but I knew the odds weren't good so I glued my feet to the ground.

_"Let them go!"_ I yelled.

She gave me an obnoxious fake puzzled look and said,

_"Now why on earth would I do that?"_

_"Don't worry soon you won't be on earth, because when I'm done with you you'll be rotting in hell"_ I retorted, rather proud of my response, yet in the back of my head I could hear my mother saying watch your language but I decided this was an appropriate time to use it.

Her gaze fell on me as she examined me from head to toe. Her eyes seemed to burn against my skin, seeing right through me, but I still stood there telling myself that my friends needed me, Mr. Solomon needed me, and I needed to be there for them.

**_"Your brave just like your dad" _**I flinched at the mention of him and more then ever I wanted to punch her especially when she said**_ "but as you can see he didn't win the fight either"._**

My fists clutched, my forehead was sweating, my eyes were burning with tears but also with anger. I felt something brewing inside until I couldn't hold it back any longer.

_"You little bitch!"_ I shrieked.

I was angry not only at her but also myself because I knew I was letting her get the best of me, but I couldn't just watch her talk about my father like that.

She looked at me and mocked

_"Hasn't your mother ever taught you to be respectful to your elders? You should take her advice while you can."_

My voice sounded more like a growl when I said,

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"I'm saying that if you don't get in the van your mother won't ever give you advice again or for that matter she'll never say anything again."_

I swear I was ready to explode but I knew no matter what they were going to take me, so I might as well try to free the others first.

_"First you let my friends go then I'll come with you"._

She looked at the other members and nodded her head, almost automatically they let go of my friends and ungagged them but left there hands tied, which on there behalf was a smart move because normal gallagher girls really aren't happy when you hold them for ransom, use them against another gallagher girl, gag them, cuff them, and then kidnap there sister.

She looked at me and said_ "there, now come with me"._

_"I don't trust you how do I know your not just going to take them when we leave?"_ I replied.

She looked at me then said _"because I don't want any of them I want you, the only purpose I had for them was to lure you here and now that they've done that I really don't give a damn about what they do"._

I knew she was telling the truth, either that or she was a very good liar. I gazed down at my hand watching the ring I was wearing that Mr. Solomon had given me just last year. But it wasn't just any ring it was a lie detector ring. When somebody was lying it would quietly vibrate but at that time it was just sitting on my finger, perfectly still.

I looked up at her and said _"and you have to let Mr. Solomon go too"._

_"Cammie don't!"_ I heard Mr. Solomon say, but I ignored him.

"_Now why would I do that?" _she scoffed. _"I have enough men to take you without a struggle"_ she said.

_"Because"_ my voice was trembling _"it would be a lot easier if you had my cooperation now wouldn't it?"_

Her eyes met with mine and we stared daggers,

_"let him go"_ I was shocked, was she really buying it? She was seriously going to let him go.

I felt relieved knowing they were all safe but my stomach dropped when I heard Mr. Solomon say _"No, I'm going with her"._

_"What?"_ I yelled. _"No, your staying here with them"._

_"Ms. Morgan since when do you get to tell me what to do?"_

His voice sounded so calm I want to scream, uhm hello do you not see us being kidnapped? We'll probably be dead by morning and your just prancing around like nothings wrong at all!

The women chuckled _"this should be interesting"_ she said then nodded her head in my direction and said the very words that had been haunting me,_ "Get her"._

I held out my hand and said_ "that won't be necessary."_

She looked at me, watching my every step carefully as I walked up into the truck, I knew she didn't trust me just like I didn't trust her.

Mr. Solomon followed me into the truck and in the faint darkness I heard a familiar voice say _"don't worry Cammie you'll be okay" _but for once Bex was wrong, there were 20 guards and only one me and a rather unhelpful Mr. Solomon. The women seemed to know that too because she laughed at Bex's scream as she said_ "too bad you won't"._

I turned to her and yelled _"what did you say"._

She smirked at me and said **_"your just to easy to convince, I expected more from a Morgan but I guess like father like daughter"._**

My eyes filled with hate as I looked out the small window looking at my friends for the last time.

They'll be okay I told myself but deep down I really wasn't sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Bex's POV

* * *

We all watched the van disappear into the night carrying not only our beloved friend but also our greatest teacher. When we gazed up we saw the men staring straight down at us smirking evilly and something told me they weren't letting us go like they had told Cammie.

Little did they know while the whole fiasco was happening with Cammie, we managed to untie each other and were just sitting with our hands behind our back knowing we had the power of presumption on our side.

We watched the men put there hand in there jacket getting ready to pull out there guns and almost on cue we all jumped up except poor Anna who we had forgotten to untie, she laid on the ground but she wasn't totally useless. She had somehow managed to sweep two guys to the ground.

I was fighting two men, twice my size using each others momentum against them. I leaned back on one catching him off balance while kicking the other hard right in the... well you know where.

The guy bended over in pain and just as he did I kicked him again this time in the chin, I saw his blood splatter as I fell down on top of the other guy.

In the corner of my eye I could see Tina do a double round house kick to one guys face and Courtney was hook kicking another guy while Anna still rolled around on the floor trying to untie her hands, which was particularly hard seeing they were bound behind her back and she couldn't see what she was doing.

I slapped a napotine patch on the guy I had kicked in the chin while I punched the guy I had knocked down in the throat.

Now I could see Tina fighting with a guy, trying to pry his gun from him as I ran to help her. I took my knee and with all my strength raised it up hard right in the middle of his legs, I watched him fall to the ground in pain as Tina put a napotine patch on him and ran to help Anna untie herself.

I turned around to see who needed help but we seemed to be doing pretty well, Mr. Solomon would have been proud.

Just then I felt a guy grab me around my waist, I back kicked him then punched him in the nose hearing a crack and knowing it was definitely broken.

Only 3 guys were left standing and Anna was slapping napotine patches on all the guys on the floor.

I heard some more cracks and grunts and soon all 20 men were knocked out on the ground with a patch right in the middle of there forehead.

I looked around then yelled _"that was bloody awesome"!_

Then I turned to the girls and said _"frisk them for guns or any kind of weapon". _While the girls did that I remembered which way Cammie had run from and found a truck not far away.

I said _"hey look" _everybody turned around and I pointed to the van.

We were all bloody with sweat pouring down our face as we hid in the bushes while Tina (who had sworn she knew how to use a gun thanks to a column her mom had wrote) opened the back of the truck, gun held in front of her with both hands. She looked just like James Bond as she said _"its clear except for two CIA's down."_

I figured Cammie must have had to knock them unconscious in order to come save us.

We sat in the back as Courtney drove.

I really wanted to turn around and follow where the truck carrying Cammie had gone, but I knew we had better tell her mom and her aunt so they could help us get her back and maybe recruit some professionals who hadn't learned how to carry a gun thanks to a James Bond movie. I watched the night become darker and darker as the rest of the girls went through the First Aid, bandaging all there scrapes and cuts while Anna (who had been the only one seriously injured) iced her ankle which we were sure was broken because when she sweeped one of the guys he had landed on her and let me tell you he was a BIG guy.

I looked up at the sky trying not to imagine what kind of terrible pain they were inflicting on Cammie. I couldn't help but feel half guilty for her kidnapping I looked out the window and whispered, **"Hang on Cammie, were coming".**


	13. Chapter 13

Cammie's POV

* * *

The women's words kept echoing in my head, 'like father like daughter' what did she mean by that?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Solomon sitting there looking... sad, defeated, and maybe even guilty.

Thats when it hit me, the circle must have told my father in order to save his best friend, Joe's life, he would have to come with them. That was probably the mission he never returned from. Thats why she must have said like father like daughter. But then does that mean there planning on killing me, suddenly my heart started beating faster and I was glad Mr. Solomon had come.

The women turned to me and said _"sit tight, its going to be a long ride"._

I scowled at her _"I'm never going to tell you anything!"_

She laughed and said _"oh when were done with you, you'll have changed your mind, just like your father"._

My eyes widened and I screeched _"My father didn't tell you anything and thats exactly why you need me, but guess what I'm not telling you shit!"_

_"Well don't you have a mouth"_ she said, then she asked _"do I need to shut her up"?_

Mr. Solomon turned to me and sternly said_ "Cammie be quiet"._

I sucked in my lips and scrunched my eyebrows but I did as Mr. Solomon said.

I watched the lady sit there with a smile forming on her face, I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. Mr. Solomon had told me to be quiet but he never told me I couldn't beat her up.

I looked at her and then before I could stop myself I kicked her in her jaw and punched her right in the nose. Mr. Solomon yelled _"Cameron Ann Morgan"_ he sounded just like my mother did when she was mad at me, except at this moment he scared me more.

_"Oh thats it"_ said the lady while she leapt at me. Before she could lay a hand on me Mr. Solomon pulled me away.

She turned around and said _"you better take care of that brat because, your not going to like how I take care of her"._

I gave her a look that could kill and she just said _"you'll regret that later"._

_"You'll regret being born later"_ I mumbled

_"Your really pushing it right now little girl"_ she said.

_"I'm not little and I'm not a girl, I'm a gallagher girl"._

She laughed and said _"normally gallagher girls are a little more bright and can do more then hit somebody in the nose"._

Thats when I lost it, I lunged at her, feeling Mr. Solomon pulling me back, yelling at me. I felt my knuckles make contact with her eye and my nails scratch down her cheek.

She looked up wiping the blood from her face and Mr. Solomon pulled me back and turned me to face him _"I said Stop, Cameron! Listen to me right now, if you keep it up your not going to make it out of this bus"._ I knew he was trying to help, but I was sitting in the back of a truck with the person who killed my father, its not every day you get an opportunity like this for revenge.

I looked at him then her and lunged for her again but this time Mr. Solomon must have sensed it because he was two steps in front of me pulling me back _"Cameron"_ he yelled but I couldn't stop,

I struggled and when I couldn't break free I yelled at her _"You dirty little son of a bitch"_ then I felt it, a hand slap me across the face, not hard but hard enough to get a message across I looked up planning to see the women's hand but it didn't belong to her. My eyes glared wide, my cheek was burning as I saw Mr. Solomon draw back his hand and say _"do you need me to do that again?"_

I looked at him in utter disbelief, had he really just hit me and then threatened to do it again? The women's face lit up with joy as I slouched back with a bitter look in my eyes and a red hand print across my cheek, I felt abandoned.** I thought he was on my side, I was stupid.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry guys, I think I might take a break from writing because my sister thinks this story is really stupid and she's probably right so I just don't feel like writing anymore...**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to EternalSerenityGallaghergirl for making me decide not to quit writing! :) Sorry it's short, I'll update soon! :D**

**P.S. Check out her stories **↑**, there really good!**

* * *

Solomon POV

* * *

I knew Cammie didn't like me in the beginning, but the moment I saw her, I had seen Chris.

I remembered when she was just a little girl, about 5 years old. Chris and I had taken her to Rockafeller Center to take her ice skating.

On the way there we had to use the subway. I never like the subway much, because I never thought it was very safe but Chris had convinced me it was perfectly fine, anyway while we were looking at a map I heard a scream and we turned around to see two men carrying Cammie away. We ran after them but before we could run to her side to help her she had twisted there arms backwards so she could escape, we heard a crack and knew they were broken then Cammie jumped up and did a perfect split in mid air and kicked each of them with one foot. Thats when I knew she was a Morgan.

When I went to Gallagher Academy I knew Cammie didn't remember me, all the photos of us together had been destroyed so that the circle didn't assume we were together. I remember how she had screamed at me to stop after we had gone on our first mission. I was showing her what happened when you let your partner be taken away. I remembered the horrid look on her face as I showed her the bloody picture of what appeared to be her friends. Her eyes looked at me like I was a monster and I knew I had been hard on the girls, especially her, but this was why.

When Chris gave his life for my safety, I knew I would never be able to make everything up to Chris but I knew the two things I could do, **protect his daughter and keep his secret.**

That one day that Cammie had actually hugged me was the day I began to finally think I was getting somewhere. I knew, with her dad out of the picture she needed somebody to be there for her that was like a father.

I wasn't trying to replace Chris, but I wanted Cammie to know, I'd be there for her... so much for that.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I couldn't believe I had done that. I had hit her, but it was for her own good. She wouldn't listen, that women was going to torture her. I couldn't let her keep making her angrier and angrier. It was the only way to get her to stop. I knew that was no excuse and the way she stared at me she was as shocked as I was.

Now she wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I knew she was mad, I knew she felt betrayed. I wanted to apologize but I just couldn't, not with that women sitting right there. I turned to see her and thats when I realized why she wouldn't make eye contact why she was looking at a corner. I could see her, she was... crying.

Had I really hit her that hard?

I turned to her and said_ "Cammie, I, I, I didn't know I hit you that hard."_

She gave me a look "_You didn't, I'm not some little kid, I'm not crying because it hurts"._

_"Then why are you?"_ she gave me a look, then turned away. I could see the lady in the back looking slightly amused. Then I knew why Cammie wanted to punch her so bad and I would have, if there wasn't two big men coming our way and the door wasn't opening, for a second I saw light, but that didn't last long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

I watched some big guy put a needle in Mr. Solomon's neck, then I saw his eyes get droopy and next thing I knew he was out cold.

I guess I could have warned Mr. Solomon when I saw the two men walking towards him with the shot but at that point, I didn't care much for him.

Next thing I knew the two circle members were walking towards me with another needle, I backed up and said

_"Wait, you don't need to drug me I'll come with you."_

They seemed to consider it based on the fact that not only were there tears in my eyes but also I had a gigantic red handprint on the side of my face. Which in case you were wondering I was totally not proud of.

I know spies are supposed to hide emotions and all, so if this was one of Mr. Solomon's Cov Ops tests, I would have totally failed! I was doing everything you weren't supposed to do. Cooperating, showing emotions, having communication, etc. But for some reason even though I knew I wasn't supposed to do those things, I did them anyway. Maybe it was some kind of logic I had or maybe I was just scared...

I looked at them and said, _"I'm not dumb, I know I can't take you by myself, the odds of me escaping aren't good and I'm not planning on helping him anytime soon and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way_" I said referring to Mr. Solomon.

The two COC agents seemed to be examining my cheek, exchanging a knowing glance that it was too big to be the ladies handprint and came up with the only other option... it was Joe Solomon's.

The agents still came closer and I was sure they were about to stab me with that shot, when I heard the ladies voice say, _"no wait"_ she looked at me and said "_she's telling the truth, bound her hands behind her back and she'll be fine"._

I looked at her wondering why she wouldn't have just drugged me, I would have thought that after what I had said to her she wouldn't be able to wait till I was unconscious, but whatever it was, I knew it wasn't good.

The women got up and grabbed the top of my arm, I couldn't pull back since my hands were tied, but I tried.

_"Don't start struggling, with Joe out, I can do whatever I want to you and there won't be anybody to protect you"._

I looked at her, my eyes looked like blazing fire as anger began overtaking my body,** but for once I listened, because for once I was scared.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bex's POV**

* * *

While we were entering Gallagher Grounds the guard stopped us, probably wondering why the van was different from the one we left in and why instead of Joe Solomon driving, Courtney was the one honking the horn telling them to open the gate.

We parked the car and ran into the school, screaming, panicking, basically causing a riot, doing everything a Gallagher Girl isn't supposed to do.

Everybody paused and looked at us. If your wondering why its probably because our clothes were torn, our wrists were red from where they had tied us, we were bloody, scarred, bruised, and well... not very attractive... or it could be that we were all screaming and yelling and Tina and Courtney were supporting poor Anna.

We saw Ms. Morgan come out of her office.

_"What's all the commotion about?"_ she asked.

At once we all started yelling but all that really came out clearly was,

_"Cammie, Mr. Solomon, Circle, Kidnapped, Armed, Van, East"_

_"Wait, wait, wait, one at a time_" Ms. Morgan yelled.

Now it was my voice that spoke.

_"Ms. Morgan on the mission..."_

but I was interrupted, "_wheres my daughter"_ she said panic rising in her voice.

"_Well thats what I'm trying to tell you, on the mission we all realized we had tails but before we could do anything we were taken, every single one of us, including me" _

I looked down, disappointed, ashamed, defeated. But I knew I needed to finish telling her, the sooner she knew, the sooner we could help Cammie.

_"Anyway, they were all wearing black masks and they took us back to the van where we saw Mr. Solomon tied too, a women came out and told the guards to kill us and as they were taking out their guns, Cammie ran out from another van somewhere in the forest and told them that if they let us and Mr. Solomon go she would let them take her. Anyway they said fine but kept us tied up but Mr. Solomon refused and said he had to go with Cammie so they took both of them and drove off in the van, then the guards tried to kill us even though they told Cammie they wouldn't there was 20 of them but we took them out and gathered the weapons then we discovered the van that Cammie had come from and we found two CIA agents unconscious which means she must have knocked them out in order to save us and we took the van and drove it back here and... well thats it_" I said, finally taking a breath, grasping for air.

_"Oh my god_" Ms. Morgan looked shocked and slightly horrified.

_"But" _I yelled,_ "the van that they drove off in was the same van we left with and it was headed in the East direction"._

_"It was a gallagher van?" _she questioned.

_"Yup and that means we can track it, right?"_

But before she even responded I saw a couple teachers run off to try and find it while Ms. Morgan stood there, frozen, still flabbergasted. Thats when I saw Liz and Macey running down the stairs.

_"We have to find her" _Macey yelled while Liz took off running after the teachers who had just left probably going to offer to help them, knowing Liz she would be able to track it faster then any of them.

I felt bad for Ms. Morgan ever since Cammie's dad died she only had Cammie left and her sister. Not to mention Mr. Solomon was like a dad to Cammie so she had just loss two people who were very important to her.

As I looked back up I saw Ms. Morgan still standing where she had been but this time with her sister who was trying to pull her to her office before she started crying in front of all of us.

I wanted to follow her, to comfort her, Ms. Morgan was like a 2nd mother to me, I went on vacations with them and our parents were good friends, but I knew I had to help, they needed me.

I turned to the girls and said **_"okay so this is the plan."_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

I sat in a cold, steel seat, with my hands tied tightly behind my back, as the women whispered outside with some of the other COC guards.

I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, where Mr. Solomon was, if my friends were okay, then again they weren't friends, they were sisters and if anything happened to them, the circle would regret it.

I thought of what the women had said last night when we were leaving, what Bex had yelled to me. I knew Bex was the kind of girl who was true to her word. She meant it when she said I'd be okay.

I don't know why I was so worried... after all, they were Gallagher Girls.

I heard the door open and looked up to see the women enter the room.

My eyes went red with fury.

_"Where are my friends?"_ I demanded.

She looked up and snickered.

_"Lets just say there in a better place"_ her words were cold meant to inflict pain on me, she knew the one thing I cared about more then myself more then any harm they could cause me, was my family and my friends.

The next question haunted me and I wondered if I should bother to ask but I finally looked up and said_ "Where's Mr. Solomon?"_

She looked at me then smirked and said _"Why do you care"?_

Honestly I didn't know why I did care, after all I was pretty sure I still had a slap mark across my face.

I made eye contact with her then steadily said _"I was just asking"_, I used a tone with her that told her I really didn't care what happened to him or where he was, but secretly deep down I did wonder. I tried to push the thoughts and questions from my head, telling myself it didn't matter, he had betrayed me.

The women looked at me as though she could read me like a book, like she knew what I was thinking, what I was planning on doing. But that wasn't possible because I wasn't planning anything and you could never read my thoughts because right now there were way to many jumbled up together.

_"You know, you might be able to save them if you just tell us what you know"._

I looked up at her, knowing she was lying, but still I needed to know what they wanted from me.

I looked up and said _"what do you want to know"?_

_"What did your dad tell you before he left on his last mission"?_

I searched my thoughts trying to remember, honestly all he told me was that he loved me and would be back soon, but I knew thats not what they wanted to hear and I had to pretend I had something on them, because if I told them I didn't know anything they'd have no reason to keep me here... alive.

I looked out the small window, I could tell it was already late afternoon by where the sun was positioned. Approximately 4:50, I'd like to say I could tell all that by looking at the sun, but it also might have something to do with the clock that was tacked to the wall.

They had been questioning me all day, but everything they asked about seemed foreign to me, I had never heard of anything about these topics, in fact I don't recall my dad ever mentioning anything about the circle at all.

The day had dragged out, I hadn't eaten anything and at this point my mothers microwavable fish sticks seemed like 5 star dining.

I heard my stomach growl and I couldn't help but wonder what the chef at my school was cooking tonight for dinner. I licked my lips at the thought of his famous sweet and spicy steak and his creme brule for dessert.

The door opened and I turned to stare at the women as she walked in,_"are you going to tell us anything today or spend the night hungry?"_

I nodded my head no, trying to ignore my stomach. My eyes were filled of hatred as I said _"I'm not telling you anything now or ever"!_

She laughed,_ "We'll see about that, but I have a feeling you might change your mind."_

Now it was my turn to laugh, _"nothing you do to me will make me talk, torture me, beat me, it doesn't feel like anything to me after what I've been though, what I've lost"._

My eyes leveled with hers and she knew I was telling the truth.

_"Bring it in_" she said.

I got ready to brace the pain, knowing they were probably bringing in some machine that would torture me but instead they brought in a T.V.

_"What did you finally read a book about hospitality and how to treat a guest"_ I laughed.

_"Don't worry Ms. Morgan, soon you won't find it so funny"._

Her words sounded like a threat and I knew they were when **I saw a picture appear on the screen of a man, a man I had once known, a man I had shared so many fond memories with, a man that used to be there for me to cry on, a man I used to share everything with as I sat on his lap, a man who had meant everything to me, that man was my father.**

**

* * *

**

**_Check out my two new stories, "Life's a Game of Hide and Seek" and "You Can Run, but You Can't Hide". Remember to favorite, review, and sign up for alerts as I will update often. I will only update the stories you guys like the most so make sure to let me know! If you have any suggestions or comments I will take them into consideration! _**

**_Thank you! You guys are the BEST! :)_**

**_Love,_**

**_MissGalllagherGirl_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter but I've been working on my other stories. Check them out too. There called "Life's a Game of Hide and Seek" and "You Can Run, but You Can't Hide". I'll post ch. 19 by either later today or tomorrow, promise! It might take me a little longer to write ch. 20 but eventually I'll get it, I want to finish the story so I don't leave you hanging. Again you guys are the BEST! And thank you so much for helping me get through my 1st story. All reviews are appreciated and took into concern!**_

_**-MissGallagherGirl **_

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

**

* * *

**

For so many years I've wondered what happened to my father and now I was about to find out but the real question is, am I ready?

I stared blankly at the T.V. screen and deep down I knew nobody other then myself had or will ever see what I'm about to see... at least that's what I thought.

My heart seemed to quicken and I could feel tears building up in my eyes as a picture of my father came up on the screen, but as I stared more closely I realized the picture on the screen wasn't of my father... it was of Mr. Solomon.

I couldn't figure out why they were showing me this. Especially if its of Joe Solomon, not my dad.

I thought they were trying to mentally torture me by showing me footage of what happened to my dad the day he disappeared, but if they thought I was going to feel bad for the man who had slapped me just a couple of hours ago, they were completely wrong!

The women turned to me and said,

_"July 1st 2006, 1300 hours, our surveillance tapes showed a man breaking into COC headquarters"_ in the picture on the screen I could see Mr. Solomon wearing a COC uniform and blending in with the others... if I wasn't a pavement artist myself I wouldn't have seen him, but I trained my eyes to be very keen to my surroundings and because of that I could pick Joe Solomon out of any crowd in less then 30 seconds.

So of course I saw him, he was standing still because its easier to spot some one who's moving. His position was perfect not too much to the left, not too much to the right, and yet not in the middle of everything. In order to have spot him you must be really good, I had to give the circle props.

The women pointed a remote at the T.V. and clicked it again. This time there was a picture of Mr. Solomon alone in a corridor, smashing an opposing camera _"1400 hours, our cameras located in the east wing were disabled, but Joe Solomon was sloppy, he forgot one."_

I looked at her, I couldn't believe it Joe Solomon was never sloppy, how could he have not seen it?

The remote clicked again, a photo of Mr. Solomon sitting at a desk on a computer showed up.

_"1430 hours, Joe Solomon was spotted on a computer located in the far east wing hacking the system and pulling information"._

Click

In this picture Joe Solomon was no longer alone, he now had his hands tied behind his back and a rag shoved over his face.

_"1432 hours, Joe Solomon was captured by members of the circle"._

No, I thought, I might not particularly love Joe but he's better then this, he is one of the best spies ever!

_"1500 hours, we got an unexpected visitor"_

I looked at the screen and it took ever ounce of Morgan blood in me to hold back the tears, a picture of my father with his hands in the air... surrendering.

_"1503 hours, Agent Chris Morgan turned himself in as an exchange for Joe Solomon's life"._

_"No"_ I said, this time aloud.

_"Yes, Ms. Morgan, it was truly magnificent it worked just the way we thought it would!"_

_"No"_ I said again this time louder.

She smirked, an evil smirk, I had seen that smirk before but this smirk hid darkness in it. I was used to a playful smirk, one that challenged me, one that came from a boy with big, green, enchanting eyes.

Before I could start thinking about Zach again the women said _"We questioned your father but he wouldn't answer so we had to try a different approach."_

She clicked the remote and this time instead of a still frame a video came on, in it my father was screaming in pain as I watched him be electrocuted.

I turned my face and started yelling _"stop it"_ but she didn't stop she just kept smiling, finally I couldn't hold back the tears any longer they rushed down my cheeks like warm puddles, they just kept pouring out as I watched my fathers last moments she clicked the remote and this time you saw him with a knife digging through his stomach.

Click

A big man was beating him with a big metal pipe. I watched him hit my dad in the stomach with it and then in the face, over and over again!

_"no, no, NO"_ I screamed but she didn't stop it, I heard my fathers cries, I saw the lady smirk and smile and laugh, and then she clicked a button and the screen went to black she looked at me and said _"and even after all that he wouldn't say anything so..."_ a picture of a man with two black eyes, a broken nose with dry blood under it, a bleeding mouth, and swelled cheeks came up he was dangling from the ground, a rope tied around his neck, **he was hung... he was dead.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cammie's POV**

**

* * *

**

_"NO"_ I yelled, _"no, no, no"!_

I had hoped, I had dreamed that one day we would be reunited, we could go back to the way things used to be, we could be... happy.

But now those dreams seemed to be turning into nightmares, my hopes were fading, and I feared I would never be happy again.

With that, I couldn't hold it back any longer... warm, wet, puddles started pouring from my eyes, my eyelids felt heavy, my heart felt like it had stopped beating, it felt broken.

Tears came streaming down my cheeks, then over my chin, and onto my chest. I couldn't stop them from coming, they just came and wouldn't go. But by now I wasn't crying, I was sobbing.

I felt sad and alone. I now knew I would always be fatherless, my mother would always be sleeping alone, I would never be able to call somebody daddy again and it was due to the person sitting in front of me!

Wrath began to take over my body, I leaped up and fell backwards, forgetting that my hands were tied to the chair.

I scrambled to my feet then flipped in the air, hitting the chair onto the glass table. The chair broke and the glass from the table shattered, leaving twinkling shaves of it everywhere.

The steel chair was no longer attached to me and with one strong forceful motion I pried my wrists from the ropes.

It really amazing what you can do when your that angry!

I heard the women yell _"Grab her, get her under control"!_

Two men came hurtling towards me and the moment they were in reach I jumped into the air and did a perfect split landing one foot into one man's jaw and the other into the other guys nose. The nose snapped and the jaw cracked.

I saw blood pouring from one mans nose as I held both my hands together in front of me then put them into the air and brought them downward with all the force in my body. I made contact with the man's head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

I turned to the next man and saw his mouth was bleeding and noticed 3 teeth that I knocked out on the floor. He looked at me and snarled and I could count 4 of his remaining teeth were chipped.

He charged at me with all his might as I waited to embrace his impact but just as he was a foot away I brought my fist up and into his nose. Then kicked him right in the throat and he too fell to the floor unconscious of was he dead?

I didn't know and I didn't care.

I was tired and despretely wanted to sit down or have a glass of water but then I remembered the picture that would haunt me forever.

In my mind I could see my dad hanging, feet dangling, neck bent upwards. The picture was enough for me to do some serious damage to the lady who was left standing in front of me.

I saw her yell into her watch for back up and heard galloping footsteps coming closer. I could tell by listening that there were 6 men running towards us, all at least over 160 pounds.

I knew I had no chance of escaping but I might as well due some reconstructing of the ladies face. After all she was the one who said "get her", she was the first lady who tried to kidnap me, she had broke my best friends arm, she had held my friends hostage, she had taken me and Mr. Solomon, she had threatened me, she had laughed at me in my face, she had shown me footage of my dad dying, she was the one who seemed to be in charge, and therefore she was the one I wanted to hurt, no... kill.

I had never felt so angry, I had never been so boiling hot, I had never been so enraged, so furious!

With one swift motion my foot hit her stomach, my fist made contact with her right eye and then her left, I kicked her in her knee hearing a sickening crack as it bent the wrong way.

I couldn't stop though, so I brought my fist up her nose, seeing blood streaming out of it, I kicked her in her jaw, and then I picked up a steel bar that used to be attached to the chair I was sitting in and I hit her with it on the head. She fell to the ground with a thud. I knew one more powerful hit and she would be dead. But I knew thats not what I wanted.

Gallagher girls didn't believe in revenge, we believed in justice.

I didn't want to live with knowing I killed a person. I didn't want to live by the title of assassin, killer, murderer, hit man.

I looked at her sprawling on the ground and I snarled **"I would kill you, but then I would be no better then you, you sickening, serial killer, blood thirsty, dog!"**

With that the door burst down and the 6, heavy men filed in. I heard one of them yell "take her back to her cell". Then I heard cries of "somebody get an ADD kit", "we can't lose her", "we have to get her to the hospital"!

I heard the doors close with a bang as two strong men carried a kicking, scratching, me back to the cell.

I felt a punch to the stomach from one man, but the physical pain felt like nothing compared to the mental pain I was in! I was tired, out of breath, I heard the bar doors clang open and saw a thinner, sadder, paler, version of Mr. Solomon scramble to his feet running to me.

Then I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything. All I saw was the picture of my dad, hanging, dead and then I collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cammie's POV**

**

* * *

**

The two masked men carrying me let go of me, sending me tumbling to the floor as I tried to scramble up, still screaming, no... screeching.

_"You Son of bitches, you killed my father, you no good, dirty, rotten, ass holes!"_

I knew it was in my best interest to shut up but my father... dangling. That's what I thought of, thats why I couldn't stop.

_"You low life son of a bitch"_ I screamed, as the metal doors rattled close.

_"You let me out of here" _I said, banging on the door, kicking it, punching it, over and over again.

_"No, no, no"_ I sobbed.

I turned around my face was red, shedding tears, tears of hate, tears of sadness, tears that only come from loss.

I turned around and leaned against the cold metal door, then slowly slid my back down it, till I was sitting on the floor.

Clenching my fists, I screamed again. A bloody scream, one that could break mirrors, one that could scare the living daylights out of somebody.

I had raccoon eyes, puffy and smudged with mascara.

I knew I must have looked like hell. I once cared about how I looked, especially in front of my hot Cov Ops teacher, but that was over.

After all he wasn't my hot Cov Ops teacher anymore, now he was the man, the man who had dragged my father into a mission, the man who was partly the reason for my fathers no longer existence.

I looked at him and began boiling with pure hatred.

_"You"_ I yelled!

_"Your the reason my fathers dead, he traded himself in for you, you dirty, bloody, son of a..."_

_"Cammie"_ he interrupted me. His voice was soft and hurt. He sounded like a little kid who just dropped there ice cream cone.

_"Cammie, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry"_ he sniffed.

_"I never met for this to happen, I would have done anything for him, he was my best friend, no, he was more then my best friend, he was my brother."_

Then the strangest thing happened, I saw a tear escape and run down his cheek. He brought his hand up and wiped it away then seemed to attempt to hold back the others.

That's not right I thought, Joe Solomon does NOT cry. I couldn't help but feel bad for him until I saw the picture again in my mind.

_"You, you could have done something, you could have saved him"._

_"I tried Cammie, I really, really, tried, but, the circle, there too strong, too powerful."_ I started to weep again, not bothering to dry my eyes, to wipe away the tears, I just let them fall like tiny rain drops cascading down my cheeks.

_"Why"_ I whispered through the tears.

_"Cammie, I'm sorry"_ he whispered back.

He started walking towards me, as I started backing up.

_"No, stay away from me!" _I yelled.

He kept walking closer.

_"Go away, leave me alone, go die!_" I screamed.

He still walked towards me getting closer and closer until he pulled me into a hug.

_"No"_ I whimpered as I hit his chest, trying to pry myself away.

He held me tighter. It reminded me of the way my father used to hug me whenever I was sad.

I kept hitting, trying desperately to get away until I was tired.

He wasn't letting go, my hitting was softening.

Finally, I gave up. My arms fell to my side and I sobbed into his shirt, but he didn't care he just pulled me closer to him and then he whispered in my ear.

_"I won't let them hurt you, I'll get you out of here, if its the last thing I do"._

Then he cooed _"Your going to be okay, this will all be over soon."_

I closed my eyes, still crying his words was comforting, but they were also lies because deep down we both knew we could never get out of this alone or together, they were too strong, we just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

_**Hey awesome fans! Alright so it might take me a little longer to update because I'm also currently working on my other two stories "Life's a Game of Hide and Seek" and "You Can Run, but You Can't Hide". Check them out and I think I'm pretty good about updating regularly, but it may take a tad bit longer. But be patient because it will come! Remember reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Thanks guys, you rock! :)**_

_**-MissGallagherGirl **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Cammie's POV**

**

* * *

**

I must have dosed off because when I woke up, everything was dark and I could tell I wasn't in the same room as I used to be in.

I was sitting in a hard chair, my hands bound to the handles of it on both sides.

I felt the cool steel chair and knew it was like the one I was sitting in when they showed me the video.

Suddenly my brain turned on and the picture came back to mind, the video.

Tears softly began to fall down my cheeks, as I tried to hold them back.

Silently I started to cry. I always imagined what it would be like if he was alive.

Somebody to play catch with, somebody to teach me new maneuvers all day in the P&E barn.

Somebody who would take me on missions and let me be watch out like Bex's parents let her do.

Somebody else who would be able to sign my birthday card so it didn't just say "Love, mom" I always imagined what it would be like for it to read "Love, mommy and daddy".

Somebody to hold me when I cry. Somebody to pull my hair back when I get sick, somebody to call dad.

How I longed to be able to run up and hug him and say "I've missed you so much! Everybody thought you were dead, but I, I knew you would be okay, I knew you didn't leave me, I knew you would be here, with me."

I heard a loud thud and was suddenly interrupted from my fantasy.

Suddenly a mask was ripped off my face and the lights flickered on, I saw I was in an interrogation room like the other one but this one was different.

It was a little smaller and the table I was sitting at wasn't made of glass (smart choice) instead I could tell it was made out of thick silver steel.

Dammit, I thought. I can't break that kind of table with a chair, so I illuminated that thought from my mental list of escape plans.

A heavy guy who I recognized as the guard who was shouting orders the other day when I knocked that lady unconscious walked towards me and pulled out a chair, sitting down right in front of me.

I glared at him.

_"You caused a lot of problems for us the other day, Ms. Morgan"._

I looked around the room and replied _"well I see you took some precautions to make sure that, that doesn't happen again"._

I glanced at the table and then at my hands that were bound a lot tighter to the chair.

He smirked and said _"yes we have, I guess we underestimated your abilities the other day"._

I smiled, _"you have no idea what I'm capable of"._

He let out a wicked laugh and said _"well I would say the same, but your about to find out what I'm capable of"._

I glared at him again and decided that starting now I would remain silent.

_"What no snappy come back?"_ He asked, sarcastically.

I opened my mouth then brought it close, squeezing my lips. Giving him the message that I wasn't going to talk anymore.

He looked at me then said _"well then let's get back to business. What do you know about the Goode's."_

I was puzzled... The Goodes as in Zach Goode as in my Blackthorn boy?

I remained silent.

_"Ms. Morgan I'll ask again what do you know about the Goode's?"_

_"Nothing". _I said, breaking my code of silence.

He looked at me and said _"I see"._

He stood up and threw the chair against the wall with a loud bang.

I was startled but I kept my mask on even though my heart was beating 10 times faster now.

_"Are you sure, you don't want to tell us anything now, because later on you will... I guarantee it, but right now were trying to do it humanely"._

I glared at him, keeping my mouth glued shut.

_"Fine, I guess it'll be that way" _he said.

The heavy man walked out of the room, leaving me there alone.

Ha, stupid guy!

I looked around the room, casually, and spotted a security camera pointed directly at me.

I started wiggling in the chair, then I started rocking and braced my self as it fell over.

Once I was on the ground I waited 12 seconds to see if anybody heard and was coming.

Now that the camera couldn't see me, I started trying to twist my wrists, but they were tied tightly to the chair.

I bent over and tried pulling at the ropes with my teeth. It didn't seem to be working but after 32.5 seconds of pulling the ropes that tied my right hand down began to loosen.

With that I twisted my wrist around and began bending my hand so that my fingers could just barely reach the ropes. After a lot of tugging and hand cramping the ropes came undone.

Immediately I began untying my left had, which was considerably hard even when using your hand.

When it came off, I started crawling on the floor, slithering around like a snake until I came to a vent that I had spotted the moment they unblind folded me.

I laid down on the floor and put my feet together then with all my might I kicked it. I did it over and over again until it finally popped open.

I slid in, it was an extremely tight fit and not exactly comfortable but** I was free... well at least for a little while.**

**

* * *

**

**_Thanks to all my awesome fans! You guys are the greatest and you always keep me going! When you guys tell me I should be an author when I grow up or tell me that you actually started crying, you truly make my day! I love that I can pull emotions from you with my stories and the fact that it has that effect on you is amazing! :) I'm so glad you guys like my story and I will keep going with this story and my others!_**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_-MissGallagherGirl_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

As I laid in the air vent I realized my freedom was not going to last long, for I had totally forgotten about Mr. Solomon.

Still locked in the cell, rotting.

I had to admit, I was contemplating if I should honestly go back and save him as well, or just get the hell out of here, but my better side won out.

It wasn't his fault.

I had to accept that.

My dad had chosen his own road.

There was nothing he could have done.

As much as I hated to admit it, my dad had gotten himself into that mess and now I had a very bad feeling I was doing the same as he did.

Us Morgan's, I guess we have a tendency to risk our lives for a certain Joe Solomon.

I realized that I wasn't getting any safer by just sitting in the now open air vent. I had already been in there for exactly 60.7 seconds and I was getting sloppy.

I took a moment to collect myself then put the vent back into place, even though it was crooked and more like leaning against the wall now, from afar you wouldn't really notice.

Then I started to crawl. I wondered where the vent led...

I crawled for a good 2 minutes and 39 seconds until I reached a passageway that split in two directions, one led to a light,

_"the outside, my escape" _

I whispered to myself, but than the other direction led to painful sounding grunts and moans, Mr. Solomon.

And it sounded like he was having a pretty touch time.

My mind spun around thinking of all the different types of torture they could inflict on him and my stomach slowly began to reject all the past food I had eaten in the last week.

(Which wasn't much seeing that as prisoners we didn't exactly get 5-star dining.)

Anyways I had to stop day dreaming and come up with a plan already, Mr. Solomon needed me and I wasn't about to escape without him.

He had always been there for me, whether I liked it or not.

I looked at the light once again and mumbled "shit" under my breath in Swahili, then turned around and began crawling away for the light and towards the terrible moans coming from the darkened cell.

I closed my eyes, breathed in then out, and kicked the air vent open.

_**The COC had a fight coming.**_

* * *

_**Hey awesome reviewers,**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in well, a really long time, but I am now. **_

_**Life has gotten the better of me and has taken its toll, but I promise I'll update a little more often, especially with Summer just around the corner. **_

_**Because for me Summer = Loads of time I can spend writing instead of doing homework, lol.**_

_**Anyways, I also apologize for the length of the chapter but I thought you guys would prefer a short chapter, then too no chapter at all.**_

_**Oh and one more thing,**_

_**YES, I'M ALIVE :p**_

_**Love,**_

_**MissGallagherGirl **_


End file.
